stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
110: Squeak
Squeak, A.K.A. Experiment 110, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to annoy entire planets with his nonstop talking. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. He appeared in "Spike" where Jumba was trying to modify him to be less talkative, to no avail. He also appeared in Leroy & Stitch. He is one of the few experiments that can speak fluently like Reuben, Nosy, Heckler, Slick, Manners, Forehead, Bonnie, Clyde, Stitch, and Gigi. Personality Squeak fulfills what he was programmed to do, which is to annoy enemies by talking constantly. Although not malignant like most experiments, he is energetic and can talk for hours on end without stopping, tiring out, or even showing signs of needing to breathe. Despite being programmed for nonstop talking, Squeak seems to have some level of self-control as shown when he annoyed the original Leroy by talking incessantly, to which Leroy threateningly shot a blast at him, causing Squeak to immediately become quiet. Appearance Squeak is a small red mouse-like experiment, wearing a blue hat, vaguely resembling animator Friz Freleng's character Sniffles from the Warner Brothers Merrie Melodies series. Special Abilities Squeak can speak fluently and go on talking nonstop for a considerably long amount of time. He can talk extremely fast in a high-pitched squeaky voice, hence his name. He is also capable of using his mouth as a microphone. ''Stitch! Squeak made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime along with Frenchfry, Pix, Tickle-Tummy, and Houdini after Hämsterviel kicked them out for being considered useless. He made a later appearance with Shrink, Clip, Nosox, and Retro. He made a third appearance in aiding Stitch in battle against Dark End. He also appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Spike Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h30m03s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h30m23s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h30m32s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h30m43s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h31m13s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h31m23s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h31m32s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h31m37s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h31m47s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h31m58s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h32m05s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h32m19s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h32m34s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h32m52s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h33m02s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-08h33m19s95.png Remmy 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h01m33s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h54m26s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h55m16s156.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h14m56s80.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m32s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h45m06s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h47m43s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h50m08s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h52m46s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h52m57s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h58m49s250.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h15m04s160.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h15m07s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h01m33s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-23h45m37s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h32m00s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h31m35s63.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-06-34.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-21h25m59s229.png Stitch! Opening ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-59-35.jpg Hamsterviel's Epic Secret ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-18-13.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-19-42.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-04-27.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-22-29.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-25-09.jpg Squeakanime.png ScreenCapture 30.01.13 20-21-57.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-34-55.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-35-26.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-35-54.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-36-53.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-38-59.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-39-32.jpg ScreenCapture 06.04.13 23-40-42.jpg Experiment-A-Palooza ScreenCapture 01 02 13 20-24-09.jpg|Squeak's experiment pod ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-21-43.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-22-10.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-22-36.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-25-53.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-26-49.jpg ScreenCapture 26.02.13 0-52-47.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-27-18.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-27-50.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-33-48.jpg ScreenCapture 26.02.13 0-55-03.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-37-03.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-37-28.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-40-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-41-33.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 22-58-52.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 22-59-41.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-39-21.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 23-01-19.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 23-01-46.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 23-03-48.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 23-04-40.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 23-05-31.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-42-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-19-14.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-19-45.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-22-54.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-24-00.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-25-35.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-26-01.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-27-31.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-39-01.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-40-44.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-51-05.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-42-23.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-43-36.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-55-24.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-07-11.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-09-52.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-11-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-12-07.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-13-53.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-19-06.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-15-13.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-33-59.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-36-10.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-37-07.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-20-28.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-15-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-16-16.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-17-22.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-17-30.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-19-37.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-20-25.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-21-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-21-36.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-22-33.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-23-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-24-26.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-25-03.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-04.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-38.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-08.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-31-20.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-27-17.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-32-23.jpg Dark-End ScreenCapture-19-09-24-02h45m41s897.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-24-02h56m32s311.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 20-08-34.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-10-00h41m33s492.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-19-09-25-01h50m06s419.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h29m42s438.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h35m27s713.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-29-11h17m16s216.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h34m41s016.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-10-05h02m00s901.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h40m57s534.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h47m47s818.jpg Miscellaneous EX110.jpg Panes22.jpg Leroy and Stitch storyboard art - Experiments versus Leroys.png|A storyboard drawing from ''Leroy & Stitch by Tony Craig showing various experiments fighting Leroy clones in the climactic battle scene Trivia *Squeak is one of only four known experiments that wears a hat, the other three being Derrick, Frenchfry, and Slick. However, it is unknown if either he or Derrick can remove their hats or not, and Frenchfry's "hat" appears to be a part of his head, while Slick is wearing a true hat that he can remove. *Squeak was activated off-screen. *According to what he says in his debut, Squeak's astrological sign is Leo. *Squeak talks in a high-pitched squeaky voice, hence his name. **He is also one of the few known experiments that can speak fluently. *Squeak is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. *Squeak's pod color is red in the Stitch! anime. *Squeak appeared in two anime episodes. In the English dub, he is called "Squeak" and "Squeaky" in different episodes. **In "Hämsterviel's Epic Secret", he was referred to as "Squeaky" throughout the episode. **In "Experiment-A-Palooza", he is referred to as both names by Yuna. Squeak also mentions Lilo and that she had given him his name, but he prefers to be called "Experiment One-One-Oh". ***Additionally, Squeak mentions Clip and Nosox's primary functions when they are activated in the dub, whereas Stitch mentions them by name. Later in the same episode, Squeak mentions Retro's name and primary function. ***He also states that his favorite number is 57, and the number 10 is his second favorite. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments